


Affections

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin reflects on her changes and her changes in her relationship with Sesshomaru, especially her memories of one steamy night. Lemon/smut. One-shot!
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: There is mentions of rape, but it doesn't happen to Rin directly. But it is part of the historical era. Also, there is mention of Rin being beaten as a child by the villagers. So those are my two warnings.

Rin smiled as she rubbed her large belly in thought of how everything led to this point.

Everyone always believed that Sesshomaru took pity on her as a small orphan girl and protected her. No, he was a terrible guardian. She often got into trouble and he just as often was absent. Jaken was her guardian but his lack of strength and his tendencies to run away made him a terrible guardian.

Kaede had made the right decision to bring Rin under care.

Rin may have been there to learn how to live amongst humans, but she was also truly there to decide on her choice on how she would live. With Sesshomaru or with humans.

As a child she did not comprehend the significance of her staying with him. She loved him dearly back then, as a child would her protector, her best friend in the whole world.

It was innocent love.

She quickly learned as time went on how Inuyasha was treated, and Kagome for her association with Inuyasha, outside of Kaede's village. Animosity and ignorance.

Rin was educated by the monk and learned from every script and book possible until Sesshomaru found out her new hobby. It was on one of his visits that he discovered ink on Rin's forearm's sleeve as she had spilled her ink in her excitement. She had been copying some poetry out that she was drawn to. She was twelve at the time.

The poem was about the longings of love and time making the heart fonder. She found it amusing and wanted to keep it in her book of things she liked and disliked. Kagome called it her journal.

Sesshomaru had her bring him to her collection of texts that Miroku had brought her. Some of them had been gifts for his exorcisms. "Read for me, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the floor of her room, a private extension of Kaede's home. Jaken tending to A-Un outside the house. Rin smiled and nodded and found her favourite book and sat down from across Sesshomaru and read the poems of nature that she often liked to read. When Sesshomaru stood up later in the afternoon, he promised to have texts from his mother's palace brought to her.

Inuyasha built her a shelf by Kagome's design and Rin carefully organized and stacked the books and scrolls on the shelves and smiled as Sesshomaru brought her a book or scroll on every visit after that. Some were ancient and some were new and bought specifically for her.

Rin had also taken it upon herself to learn self-defence. After being kidnapped several times as a child, often putting her lord in danger because of her weak ningen nature and age. She trained hard with Sango and Inuyasha.

Kaede insisted that she also master the bow.

She was allowed to join Inuyasha on a youkai hunt when she was thirteen, hilt of her blade in her mouth as she leapt off a ledge and shot her bow. Spinning her head and slashing the youkai before grabbing the hilt with her right hand, bow in her left.

She was no longer the defenceless peasant child that had been left beaten and broken by villagers.

When Sesshomaru had won her tongue twister competition she understood his words and his intention clearly:

He was willing to wait for her if she chose him. His heart was fond for her and tied to hers. She was allowed to decide if she would be his. Everything was her choice.

He was submitting himself to her heart and care.

If she explored her heart and loved another, he would accept that decision.

Her heart had fluttered at the idea that there could be any other besides him in her life. She had never let go of her apprehension of ningens, despite being one. He understood her fears as she had told him as a child as to how she became an orphan. It had been early in her travels with him as he offered to find her family for her, she admitted that the bandits had killed them all as she was tucked away and hidden.

Wars around the provinces and the wounded men were testament to the viciousness of ningens. Sesshomaru was never one to fight beings weaker than himself. He was honourable and Rin knew he also wouldn't go around raping the women after a victory over a village or castle.

Several women over the years had travelled to their quiet, peaceful village asking Kaede for help in care of the child. Some even asking to terminate the baby within their wombs with herbs.

Rin was fourteen when a man, wounded from battle permanently, settled in the village. As was Rin's custom and habit, she nodded and smiled as she passed the man out of pity. Shippo walked beside her and told her of his exams that he was preparing for.

The man had become infatuated with her, unbeknownst to her until she woke up one night as a stone was tossed through her window. Uneasy and her stomach clenching in a slight panic. She grabbed her sword and silently unsheathed it. She glanced to the curtain that was adjacent to the main room. She panted out of fear softly and knew that it was a new moon.

Inuyasha was vulnerable.

She silently stood up and whispered, "Sesshomaru…onegai, return to me." A soft plea. If their hearts were tied, he would feel her heart hammering in fear.

She pushed aside the curtain and padded gently past Kaede and Inuyasha and Kagome. She stepped outside and kept her blade raised. "Eiji, why do you disturb us?"

The man licked his lips, "Lady Rin, I knew you would have a room to yourself. You are spoiled by your Lord."

Rin prepared her stance. The man was almost double her age, but he was crippled from war. "Leave. You will not be warned again." She hissed out.

She was not the defenceless girl that was mute and took beatings from villagers. She would not be raped that night.

"Rin." A familiar baritone called out and Rin saw past Eiji that Sesshomaru stood there. Ethereal and beautiful in night.

Eiji shakily turned around and bowed as Sesshomaru walked to Rin and placed a hand against her cheek, "Has he bothered you, my Rin?"

The possessive tone of Sesshomaru's words had Eiji fleeing and gone from the village by morning. Sesshomaru had stayed the night as Rin was too frightened to sleep. They sat outside of the house until Rin fell asleep against Mokomoko and Sesshomaru's side.

It was after that night that Rin knew who her heart always belonged to.

At fifteen, she decided to give her answer to Sesshomaru. What her choice had and always would be: him.

When he arrived on the outskirts of the village, Rin had been practicing with Kohaku her drills. His weapon one that she did not face often.

She smiled at Sesshomaru and ran to and stopped before him. She longed to wrap her arms around him and press her lips against him as she had read in many of the books of poetry over the years. Sesshomaru himself had even brought her a few romance novels over the years to expand her reading repertoire.

Instead she stood before him in her taijiya outfit and received a purple flower from him. She smiled and pulled it close and sniffed the flower.

Kohaku greeted Sesshomaru and quickly left them.

"Have you been well, Rin?" He asked her gently.

"I have been wishing to speak to you, milord. I know you have been busy for the past three months." She could see a flicker of emotions deep within his amber eyes. The subtle tick of his jaw and shoulders told her he was nervous about what she would say to him.

"Hn. Speak your mind." He responded.

"You." She smiled softly up at him.

"Hn?" He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"I said, 'you.' There could only ever be you, my Sesshomaru." She smiled up at him and his lips parted as to respond. She took three steps up to him and wrapped her arms around his broad chest, mindful of the spikes near her brow. "You are mine, Sesshomaru."

Arms slowly wrapped around her and she looked up and smiled at him staring down at her. Brown meeting amber. He slowly raked his fingers through her hair and held her. "Hai, this Sesshomaru is yours."

After Rin turned sixteen, she wore the several layers of white kimonos and the top covering that veiled most of her head.

Inuyasha led her to the hill of the Bone Eater's Well where Miroku performed a small ceremony for them. Sesshomaru's mother, Toutousai, and Myoga also attended the wedding as well as everyone else that Rin expected to be there. By the time the sun began to sink below the horizon, Sesshomaru was bringing her to the manor that he had built on the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha's own home finally built on the hill above her and Sesshomaru's valley.

Sesshomaru let her take the first step into their chambers. He followed and closed the door, dismissing everyone that had followed with cheers for the married couple. Jaken dutifully shooed them off and Sesshomaru turned to her once he was certain that everyone was gone.

Rin took the few steps toward him and pulled him in for a kiss, this one much more heated than the ones they snuck during the year of their engagement. He pulled her flushed against his armour and she whimpered softly. He stepped back and looked at the small pinprick of blood on her clavicle. He reached in her kimono and revealed the small wound. Bowing his head, he slowly licked at the wound he inflicted.

Rin felt her toes curl at the sensation of his tongue on her skin. She simply wanted more and slid her hands to the ties of his armour. Armour that she had shined and polished for their wedding day the night before. "Onegai," she whispered.

He seemed to practical purr as he rumbled in contentment. Rin knew it was the scent of her arousal that had his chest rumbling in his own arousal.

She had experienced listening to that rumble on the day she told him that he was her choice. It was the first time they had kissed too, languid and experiencing something new in their developed relationship.

They took their time in undressing, their first night was something they both wanted to remember. He let her remove his swords as he plucked at his sash, she laid them on the stand that was by the wall of their chamber. He pulled away from her lips and lifted his armour off and set it on the rack.

"Rin," he breathed out and pulled her close, free of his amour.

Rin ran her hands along his chest through the white kimono. His hands grabbed her arms and rubbed them gently before reaching up and pushing her veil off. It fluttered to the floor and Rin pulled him closer, her chest pressed against his battle hardened one. They fit together perfectly.

She parted her lips for him, his tongue diving in and rubbing the tip of her tongue. She softly moaned in their kiss and felt his chest let out a long rumble. Sesshomaru pulled back and cupped her face between his palms. "I am yours, Rin."

"I am yours, Sesshomaru." She smiled at him and pulled him to their bed, layers of silk left along the way.

They were in the final under coverings as the stood on their bedding. She blushed under his gaze and touch as he cupped her breasts. Breasts that filled his hands perfectly. She arched her chest into his palms and touched his stomach and let fingers trace patterns along every muscle. They twitched until she dipped her hands down that he let out a soft growl of her name as she touched the top of his thigh.

She felt her heart flutter at realizing that she was probably the only second woman to know that Sesshomaru had these markings on his thighs. His mother being the other. Sesshomaru had admitted after their first kiss that he never known intimacy or love.

They would learn together.

She pulled her lips away from his and felt him nuzzle her hair. "Rin." Was throatily growled out as Rin decided to be bold and reach for the knot on his hip. She plucked it and the white cloth of his fundoshi fell away from his body and she slowly dropped it onto the floor.

Her breath hitched as all of Sesshomaru was revealed before her. She could see the rise and fall of his chest was faster than his normal steady breathing. She felt drunk off the power she held over him. She eyed his erection shyly, the very, very masculine part of his body was ready for her.

She pressed a kiss to where his heart beat beneath layers of skin and muscle. Sesshomaru's reaction was immediate as he pulled her down to the bedding. He hungrily kissed her and reached down and simply tore off her koshimaki.

She cupped his face and kissed him and gasped as he pushed her hips apart and stroked her nether lips. "Sesshomaru, touch me here." She panted softly and locked her eyes with his and brought his fingers to her pearl. Her reaction was immediate as she softly sighed his name.

He teased her until she let her legs fall akimbo and he started to push a claw into her wet entrance. Her hips rose and fell in a rhythm all their own, desperate for his touches. He bowed his head and sucked on her nipple, tongue flicking and teasing her, his free hand fisting the bedding.

Rin reached up and grabbed his wrist, "Onegai…onegai…" She moaned and used her free hand to rub his head, her fingers brushing the tips of his ear. She was fucking herself on his fingers and could feel him pressed against her thigh. "Sesshomaru…ah!" She arched off the bed into his mouth and came.

She had never come that hard from when she had teased herself with images of him performing such acts for her. She had decided the real Sesshomaru was much, much better than any fantasy.

She panted on their bed and caught her breath as Sesshomaru nuzzled the valley between her breasts. "Sesshomaru." She sighed his name and he leaned over and slowly kissed her, fingers lazily pumping into her again. She stilled his hand by grabbing her wrist. "Lay with me."

No response was needed from him as he moved over her and settled between her thighs. She ran her hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders as he gripped himself and slowly pressed at her entrance. Rin nodded and tried to relax her body for him. She knew he would be displeased if he made her uncomfortable or caused her pain. Their first joining was going to be painful, she had heard the whispers of the village women, she had also heard from Kagome and Sango, the former said it had been pleasurable for her and the latter said it neither hurt nor was it full of ecstasy like later unions.

Rin closed her eyes and prayed for either of her two friends' experiences and not the village women's experiences. She felt Sesshomaru nuzzle her gently, running his nose along hers before capturing her lips, "Do you wish for me to stop?" He murmured gently.

She opened her eyes and cupped his face, "Iie." She was amazed with his selflessness. She pressed her lips against his slowly. He nodded and slowly pushed himself into her with slow thrusts of his hips until he was hilted. His amber gaze locked on hers and gauging her reaction to him buried in her.

She found his hand that was supporting his weight above her and he lifted his hand up and laced their fingers together. His free hand rubbed her side gently as she played with his hair.

He remained motionless within her, waiting. Rin was grateful as she could feel his hard, thick length within her. They fitted against each other perfectly. She slowly kissed him, their tongues rubbing and teasing each other.

She slowly raised her hips and rolled them. Sesshomaru growled softly and pulled his hips back before thrusting in a circle motion. "Rin, hnngh."

Rin arched into him and rolled her hips up faster. "Sesshomaru! Ah!" He let go of her hand and fisted the blanket near her face. She could see his fangs elongated and marks jagging on his face.

He lifted his head and rocked faster into her. She heard him growl long and low. "Are you okay?" She asked softly and rubbed his back.

He shook his head and buried his face into her neck and rolled them until she was above him. She gripped his sides with her thighs and slowly sat up and Sesshomaru held her sides and pulled her up and pushed her down.

She slowly moved on his length and tilted her head back, arching her chest forehead. Clawed hands cupped her breasts and Rin rocked faster on him, his hips rising and falling against her.

She could feel the same sensation from earlier, her body taut and ready for him. "Ah-mwah! Hah!" She felt him shift up onto his elbows and starting to pump up into her faster, "Come for me, Rin, come for your husband." Sesshomaru panted out and Rin felt her eyes roll back in her head as she came for him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled them she calmed her pounding heart. She gasped as she realized he hadn't come. She stared up at him and saw that his eyes were red. "Rin." He leaned down and kissed her, mindful of his fangs along her lip and chin.

She broke off the kiss with a loud moan and wet smack of their hips. He panted in her ear as he thrusted quickly into her. Rin dragged her nails down his back and cupped his behind as he fucked her hard and fast, grinding against her pelvis. Every collision of their hips sending jolts of pleasure down her spine and leaving her gasping. Rin dug her heels into the back of his legs. "Hai, hai! Oh-Sesshomaru! Ah-ah-AHH!" She screamed and came again.

She could feel him shaking and grunting. "Rin!...Rin!" He buried his face into her shoulder and Rin could feel everyone of his final thrusts jarring into her body. She held him tightly as she felt his hips stutter and come in her. His hips pushing into hers to give her every last bit of his essence.

Both panted and gulped in air together. Rin rubbed his back and backside as he licked her shoulder and neck. She resisted to giggle from the ticklish sensation of his tongue laving her skin. "Mine." Sesshomaru stroked her hair gently, "My Rin to adore." He murmured as he licked up her ear and bit it gently, playfully.

She had asked Kagome about Inuyasha's behaviour in their relationship. Licking, as Sesshomaru was doing, was one thing that belonged to Inu youkai. Rin gave up and let out a soft giggle. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away and held her flushed face between his palms. "Gomen, it tickles and feels nice." She said softly and rubbed his biceps, their bodies pressed flushed against each other.

"Then let me tickle you some more." He smirked and kissed and licked her all over.

0000

"Rin." Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and brought her back to the present. Her face heating up from the memories. He pulled her against his solid chest and placed a hand over her expanding belly. "You are aroused." He murmured against her ear. "What were you thinking about anata?" He kissed beneath her ear and then licked her neck gently.

Rin hummed as she leaned back against him and pushed his hand down her yukata. His claws parted the fabric and teased her slowly. "You and our first night." She sighed out.

"Hn. It was a very special night. I could help you re-enact such intimacy." He pressed open mouthed kisses along her neck as his other hand dipped into the folds of her yukata and groped her breast.

Rin smiled to herself as she thought of the long night ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated. Don't forget to follow me on FFN and Tumblr with the same username: @myravenspirit.


End file.
